1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brakable wheel hub device, more particularly to a brakable wheel hub device adapted to be rotatably mounted on a wheel axle of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional brakable wheel hub device for a bicycle generally includes a wheel hub shell rotatably mounted on an axle by means of bearings. The wheel hub shell is formed by forging, and has inner and outer surrounding shell surfaces, an end attachment surface interposed between the inner and outer surrounding shell surfaces to engage a brake disk by means of screw fasteners, and first and second spoke carrying flanges extending from the outer surrounding shell surface radially and outwardly for carrying wheel spokes. The hub shell as such must be formed as a single-piece construction by forging and turning, thereby resulting in relative high manufacturing cost.
Another conventional brakable wheel hub device includes a tubular hub shell, first and second spoke carrying seats sleeved securely on two end portions of the hub shell, and a securing ring in a spline engagement with the first spoke carrying seat so as to connect securely with a brake disk by means of screws. Since the securing ring has to be manufactured and assembled separately the securing ring, the device is complicated and costly to fabricate.